Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a part correcting device for an automobile part, and more particularly, to a part correcting device for an automobile part capable of correcting warpage and deformed portions of an automobile part.
Description of Related Art
In general, an automobile part has warpage and a deformation of a cross-sectional dimension during the manufacturing, and therefore a part correcting device corrects the warpage and the deformed portions of the cross-sectional dimension to improve a precision of the automobile part.
A part correcting device is disclosed in detail in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0075857 and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0075214. However, the part correcting device according to the related art has a limitation in accurately correcting the warpage and the deformation of the cross-sectional dimension of the automobile part. Therefore, a need exists for a part correcting device accurately correcting the automobile part.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.